Akatsuki's Roses
by SaberMawi and FairyGomi
Summary: A Rose , Just an Ordinary Rose. Not. A Rose that can transfer you to another world , Is it really ordinary? The Akatsuki found themselves transfered into a World full of Modern and Normality where Eight Girls are certainly not fit to the Word of 'Normality' at all. AkatsukiXOC and PeinXKonan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Dont own Naruto if I Did then...Then My Favorite Boys A.K.A: The Akatsuki , Neji wouldn't Have Died! *Mourns over them***

**"Black Zetsu" Bold**

_"Thoughts" Italic_

"Normal" Normal

**Character Info: That will Appear in Each Chapter.**

**Name: Scarlette Hills**

**Japanese NickName: Mori-chan (Forest-chan)**

**Age: 18**

**Personality: Strict when wanted to , Impaitent , Hot-Headed , Calm , Lazy and Blunt.**

**Likes: Anime , Cute Animals , Swords , Clothes , Art and Singing/Music and Weapons.**

**Characteristics: Long Scarlet Hair in a Low Side Ponytail , Sharp Dark Forest Green Eyes. Pale skin , Slim Body. 5'7 feet breast.**

**Name: Melodia Falls.**

**Japanese NickName: Tenka-chan (Lighting-chan)**

**Age: 18**

**Personality: Cheerful , Air-Headed , Lazy , Idiotic Sometimes , Loud , Hot-Head, Cocky.**

**Likes: Anime , Music , Dancing , Art , Clay making , French Fries , Fans.**

**Characteristic: Long Blonde Hair in a Low Back Ponytail , Lighting Blue Eyes. Pale Skin , Slim Body. 5'9 feet tall. Big Breast.**

**FACT: Scarlet and Hikari we're Known as Yang and Yin. For their Opposite Appearance , Opposite Personality and But Had their Friendship.**

**Chapter 1: Yay! Cats! Wait no CHIPMUNKS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Scarlet's House.**_

_**Scarlette's Dream...**_

_I was Staring at a Red Hair Boy who had Brown Eyes , He was looking at me with his Brown Eyes and with a Small 'I Love you' Smile on his Face , My Mind Held Shock and Confusion with questions like ' Who the Heck is this Guy?! But he seems Familiar but I cant Put my Finger on it...' but my Face was held the same smile he had for me, He then leaned forward , Inches away from my Face and then , He done something so Unexpected._

_HE KISSED ME!_

"**Scarlette Hills! Come down! For Breakfast!**"

I Woke startled , I Inwardly thank my Awesome Mom for waking me up from that Sexual Dream. I Shuddered. Why the heck am I Dreaming that kind of way? I Just broke up with My Ex. And Yet Im Dreaming about a Boy who just and almost done _it _with Me! What the Heck is matter with Me sometimes.

I got up , I just took a bath last night because of the Break up with my Ex , I can Get Frustrated alot so I done my Usual Take-A-Bath-At-Night Routine. I then Changed into a Black Shirt that has the Words 'Join the Dark Side , We Have Cookies' Bought by none other than my BestFriend Melody and a White Cut off Jean Shorts , A Black High Top Converse. I Know Im Addicted to Black and White , Its probably because it Fits me well.

I Tied My Hair in a High Ponytail and went downstairs. To Find My Mom and Uncle's Things packed up , I went to the Dinning Room and Raised an EyeBrow in question. My Mom Notice me and Smiled as I sat Down She put Bacon and Scramble eggs on my Plate and then I Ate lazily. " So Mom , Whats with Your and Uncle's Things all packed up?"

" Well , Sweetie. Me and Jason Have to go on a Trip to Paris for a Love Vacation , You do Understand right?" My Mom asked Me , Mom always goes to these 'Love Vacatios' with Uncle Jason and I totally understand . Its just that they always leave me alone but I Really dont care now.

I Just nodded. " Yeah Mom , I Understand. I can Always Invite Melody with me." I Always act Cheerful in front of my Mom and her friends , I Do it for her Sake , Because in Reality Im Pretty much Shy and Timid in Public. My Mom is Pretty Much gave me everything I want even if I didn't ask one.

When I was 8 she gave me a small laptop , At Age 10 She gave me a Nintendo DS , At My 11 B-day A New and Bigger Laptop. At Summer still 11 I got an Xbox and Games I wanted to Play and before the Laptop and Xbox , And She got me an Ipad. Even thought My Parents were seperated when I was 5 they still loved me But Mom Banned Dad from seeing me. I usually lived with my GrandParents but I then Moved to America My Mom at Summer at Age 11.

Uncle Jason leaned in and whispered something in my Mom's Moms Eyes Brighten and a Ball of Light appeared on the top of her Head. " Sweetie , Why dont we get you a Pet?"

I snapped my Head towards her." A Pet? Really? We can get one?"

Mom nodded Smilling. " Sure , Sweetie. Tell Yeah what Why dont we buy one after We eat Breakfast Our Flight is in 2 hours Anyway."

I Grinned slightly. Yes I Can finally get a Pet! After Breakfast Uncle Jason grabbed His and Mom's Things and put them in the Car as I sat down at the Back , Uncle Jason driving and my Mom in the Passenger Seat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Steve's Pet Store.**_

10 Animals , One is Orange , One is Indigo , One is Black , One is Yellow , One is Black and White , One is Red , One is Blue , One is Orange and Black , One is Sliver , One is stiched. They were Animals and yet their Very strange.

" Where the fuck are we?" The Silver One asked looking at his Silver Fur.

" Deidara-sempai! Your so Kawaii!" The Orange faced squealed and cooed at the Yellow One who twitched.

" Shut up Tobi-baka! un!" The Yellow One who is Named is Deidara Shouted angryly at the Orange Face One who is Named Tobi.

" Deidara-Brat...Shut up." Spoke the Red One with Brown Eyes boredly , Deidara turned to him and hiss.

" I Dont follow your damn Orders , un. Sasori-Danna." Deidara says turning from his 'Danna' huffing.

The Red One who is known as Sasori glared at Deidara. "You can whine and complain all day , Brat. But you follow My orders if you like it or not." Sasori says.

Before Deidara could retort , The Silver Haired Animal was throwed into him and they both hit on the end of the cage by the One and Only Stich Animal. The Silver Haired Animal then Growled and charghed at the stich One but was stop.

"**Enough.**"

Everything freezed like their Worst Nightmares were right infront of them. The Five Animals turned to source of that very Deep Voice and found a Fur covered Orange-colored Leader , They Covered their Mouths with their Paws trying to stop their Urge of Laughing.

Satisfied with the Silence , The Orange Furred Leader turned to the Silent Black Furred Red Eyed." Itachi , Can you sense any Chakra Signatures?" The Black Furred Animal who is Now Itachi Nodded and Closed his Eyes.

After a Moment of Silence Much to Sasori's , The Orange Leader and Itachi's Happines." Yes , Leader-sama demo...They were Genin Level demo There is One with execption Chakra."

" I see." Answered the Orange Leader.

"Look Look! Leader-sempai! A Girl! A Scarlet Haired Girl is looking at us!" Tobi called pointing at a Scarlet Haired Girl who was looking at them.

" That's the One Leader-sama." Itachi says gesturing the Female Tobi Pointed.

* * *

_**Scarlette's POV.**_

I looked around the Store as Mom and Uncle Jason went to the Owner of the Store , Steve. He had Brown Hair in a Ponytail , With Black Eyes and Round Glasses. He maked the Word Creepy in a Whole New Level. He also looked liked Kabuto in 99% Percent but He does Have Brown Hair not Silver. Brown alright not Silver. I Repeat Brown not Silver.

I Looked around and Spotted 10 Weird Colored/Eye Colored Animals.

What are they?

10 Weird Dogs?

10 Weird Birds?

10 Weird Bunnies? Even that would have been Cool though.

10 Weird Cats?!

Wait no Scartch that!

ITS 10 Weird **Chipmunks!**

They Looked so Kawaii! Especialy the Small One with **Red** Fur , I Repeat **Red** Fur , Dude.

I Walked towards them and looked at them with Curiousity. " Oh my Gosh ! Mom! I want these 10 Chipmunks! They looked so Cute! I want all of them Mom!" I called as an **Orange **Face Chipmunk **pointed **at me with its **Paws**. What the Heck?! Am I Going Crazy? or Something or Is it Just Me?

Both of My Mom and Uncle Jason (His My Step-Dad) went over and Mom practically and unexpectedly squealed with Delight. " Oh My Gosh! They are Cute!" Both Me and Uncle Jason looked at Mom weirdly , Like Come on! Do you have a Mom who was all Serious-Strict-Calm-Loving-Caring-OverProtective Mom? That can Kick Butt with just One Punch, Squealed? Like Serious Okay I saw Mom cooing Babies and Dogs but not Other Animals!

Well Sense Your so Curious about my Mom Let Me tell you about her. She had Black Hair and Blue/Green Eyes. She uses Contacts Duh , She looked Young for her Age. She's Awesome and She practically spoiled Me when I was 10? Lucky I was an Anime Lover! And it didn't Turn me into a Spoiled Bratish Slut.

I turned to My Mom." So...Mom can I keep them?" I was Practically Bouncing up and Down , It was soo...Unlike Me! Now Both Mom and Uncle Jason looked at Me Weirdly. I stopped Blushing and pointing my fingers together.I Looked alike Hinata sometimes , Mom grinned. " Sure , Sweetie As Long you Take Care of them in Great Care." YES! I was sure as Hell Dancing in my Head.

Mom then went to the Counter and Payed for the Adoption , I turned and looked at the Chipmunks , Cooing them in Process. I then Notice I was Sweating...Odd I felt like Someone's Staring at Me , I turned to notice that Steve was looking away , I looked away sweat dropping from my Face , Shuddering. I then Whiped them Away and notice the Chipmunks were on a Circle like they were on a Meeting or Something...Oh Well.

I Picked up the Cage swinging them in Process much to the Chipmunks Motion Sickness , Mom Smiled while Uncle Jason gave me a Thumbs up , I Grinned Slightly. I Put the Cage in the Second Back Seat with Me , UNcle Jason and Mom drived Me Home.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Scarlet's House.**_

Mom and Dad Drop me Off , At Home as I wave to them Goodbye. I grabbed the Key from my Pocket and Unlocked the Door and went Inside , shuting the door shut. I Then to my Room and put the Chipmunk's Cage on my Bed Gentlely. I grabbed My Iphone 4 and Dialed Melody.

_"Moshi Moshi?"_

" Hey , Meldy. Mom's out and She got Me..." I trailed.

_"What? A New House? A Gadjet? A Sword?"_

"No, Nope , Nope and Nope though that would be Awesome but still No. Its...10 Weird Fur Colored/Eye Colored Chipmunks!"

_"Woah! What Kind?"_

I Face palmed." Like the Colored Red and Blue! Now Come Over! I Feel so Bored without you!"

_"Kay! Be There In a Few Minutes!"_

**BEEP**

I sighed and layed down on the Miny Couch , I looked over to the Chipmunks. I went over to them and Opened their Cage. " Im going to get you guys your Food , You can Explore the Room Only. Ja." I stand up and went to the door.

...

_**Chipmunk's POV.**_

" I Still cant fucking Believe Im a Fucking Chipmunk!" The Silver Chipmunk Growled at his Own Fur.

" Hidan , Shut up , Your giving Me a Headache." His Partner , The Stich Chipmunk said to His Silver Colored-Now- Chipmunk who's Name is Hidan.

" Like , I fucking Care about you and your fucking Damn Headches! I Hope you fucking Died of Having a fucking Headache 24/7!" Hidan spat harshly.

Before the Stich Animal could retort , The Orange Leader Chipmunk-Yet the Name isn't yet Mention- voice's interrupted. " **Keep wagging that Tounge of yours and I'll Ripped it out**."

The Two Zombie Brothers quited Down , fearing for their Tounges. Hidan's is sometimes smart when it comes to the threats of his Leader. Orange-Leader , That what's the Auther calls Him cleared is throat. " Alright , Search for Any Suspension of this Girl , And Find if she's an Enemy. And Find an Antitode for us to turn back to Human." He Ordered , Making the Others Nodded and went to scan the Room.

Scarlet's Room was Normal Shade of Red with Black and White. The Floor was Covered by Carpets of the Color Black and White Stripes. The Wall was Red with Two Large windows , Her Bed was a Queens Bed with Blue Fufftly Pillows and a Blue Blanket that had a Red Rose on the Middle , Two Minnie Drawers on both Sides of the Bed , One Had a Lamp and An Alarm Clock and the Other Had a Three Pictures; One's Frame was Pink and had a Picture of a 5 Year old Girl who had Black Hair and Dark Forest Green Eyes with Two Adults , The Right was a Woman who had Black Hair and Bright Blue Eyes and On the LEft was a Man , Who had Strawberry Blonde Hair and Dark Forest Green Eyes , Both Were Smilling. The Second was a Picture of an 12 Year old Girl Who had Short Scarlet Hair and Dark Forest Green Eyes with a Girl who had Blonde Hair of Gold and Electric Blue Eyes ,Along with a Girl who had Black Hair and Purple Eyes , With Two More , One with Lavender Hair and Black Eyes and One With Blood Red Hair and Red Eyes. And the Last One was A Girl at the Age of 15 With Scarlet Hair and Dark Forest Green Eyes , With the Same Woman on the First Picture and The Man was a Brown Haired and had Amber Eyes.

The Black Chipmunk was staring at the Pictures with interest. _The First Picture was a Girl with Black Hair and on the Second and Third was the Same Girl but Had Scarlet Hair...Hm...Interesting._ The Blue One was looking at the Fish tank that has Two Angel Fishes._ Wow! This Girl Sure , Loves Blue, Red and Black and White! _He thought. Sasori and Deidara were looking around her Desk that was Full of Art Supplies , Then they looked at the Book Shelf which was full of History Books , Art Books , Music Books and Manga. _She likes Art? I wonder which kind does she like_. Deidara and Sasori thought.

The Indigo Chipmunk was looking the her Clothes , _Her Clothes are Cute! _She thought. Hidan was staring at the Picture on her TV , Oggling at the Red Haired Girl in a Bikini. _Damn! Bitches Hot!_ . The Stiched One was staring at her Piggy Bank , _She must Have alot of Money...Kukuku...I'll steal them when We're Human again._ He though sinisterly. Tobi was Cooing at the Teddy Bear.

" Tobi thinks , Teddy-san is soooo Kawaii!" The B/W Chipmunk was Looking outside drooling over the People who passed the House. _**They look Delecious! **__I Argee._ Then He spotted Scarlet's Well Taken Cared Roses that we're on the Second Window and went forward. _These Roses are will taken Care of.__**I Agree.**_

The Orange Leader Chipmunk was looking at the Manga at Scarlet's Bed , The Tittle was; **"NARUTO**" It was Oddly Strange to See the Nine Tailed Host. He Opened the Manga with his tiny Paws and turned Page to Page , This was How Sasori Died which hadn't Happen yet, He's Chipmunk Ringed Eye's Narrowed in Shock. " Everyone. Come Here." He Ordered , Everyone then went Over and Sasori Eye's Narrowed along with the Other's.

"WHAT THE FU-" Hidan's Out Burst was cut off by a Fenime Voices.

"**MELODY!**"

"**SCARLET! I HAVEN'T SEE YOU SOO LONG!**"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**" Woah Woah Woah! Dude! Back Away from the Manga!"**

**" And If I Fucking Dont?"**

**" Then You shall Pay the Conciqunces!" CRACK CRACK**

**" Scarlet! You shouldn't Be Fighting them! Their S-rank Criminal!"**

**" Oh! Melody! Why dont you shout it to the World that Their are S-rank Criminals?"**

**" S-rank Smeranks! Their In my Property! And They WIll Listen to my Rules if they Like it or Not!"**

* * *

**OKAY! IM DONE!**

**PLEASE REVEIW IF YOU LIKED IT! I WANT TO SEE THE INSPIRATION!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mini Mori: Mori-chan and Tenka-chan Dont Own Naruto!**

**"Black Zetsu" Bold**

_"Thoughts" Italic_

"Normal" Normal

**Character Info: That will Appear in Each Chapter.**

**Name: Rachelina Gonzalez**

**Japanese NickName: Kurai-chan.(Dark-chan)**

**Age: 18**

**Personality: Serious , Intelligent , Shy , Calm , Blunt.**

**Likes: Books , Playing Piano , Soap Operas.**

**Characteristics: Black Hair and Purple Eyes. Pale skin , Slim Body. 5'8 feet breast.**

**Cousin: Liliana Gonzalez**

**Name: Liliana Gonzalez**

**Japanese NickName: Hari-chan.(Crystal-chan)**

**Age: 18**

**Personality: Cheerful , Air-Headed , Idiotic Sometimes , Bubly and Loud , Innocent , Serious sometimes...**

**Likes: Anime , Candy , Dancing.**

**Characteristic: Purple Hair and Black Eyes. Pale Skin , Slim Body. 5'9 feet tall. Big Breast.**

**FACT: Rachel dosen't know about Anime , Because she's a Studyholic and Lily is secretly Scary.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Found Out AND DUDE! BACK AWAY FROM THE MANGA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Preveious Chapter:**_

_The Orange Leader Chipmunk was looking at the Manga at Scarlet's Bed , The Tittle was; __**"NARUTO**__" It was Oddly Strange to See the Nine Tailed Host. He Opened the Manga with his tiny Paws and turned Page to Page , This was How Sasori Died which hadn't Happen yet, He's Chipmunk Ringed Eye's Narrowed in Shock. " Everyone. Come Here." He Ordered , Everyone then went Over and Sasori Eye's Narrowed along with the Other's._

_"WHAT THE FU-" Hidan's Out Burst was cut off by a Fenime Voices._

_"__**MELODY!**__"_

_"__**SCARLET! I HAVEN'T SEE YOU SOO LONG!**__"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Scarlet's POV.**

Me and Melody Hugged like Crazy! We haven't seen other for SOOO LONG... Okay Maybe I just Seened her like two days ago but that didn't Matter! Me and Melody broke our 'Insane Hug of Friendship *Cough Cough Doom cough*."Okay Where are the Weirdly Colored Chipmunks?" She asked exicitedly jumping up and down making her Boobs doing the same thing. Man if I was a Dude I'd Molest her right now...Okay where did that though came from? By the Way Melody had Blonde Hair and Lighting Blue Eyes , She was wearing a Red Shirt with a Red Skirt with White Shorts underneat.

" There upstairs come on!" I said grabbing her Bags and We jogged over to my Room , I Opened the door to find my Chipmunks staring at us.

_ .the ..._Okay well the Silver One , The Blue One and the Blonde were staring at Melody's Jumping Form.

That is Sooo...Creppy...But not as Creppy as Orochimaru or Steve...*shivers*

Melody then Leaned in and whispered. " Why the Heck are the they Staring at us?"

" Well , Tenka-chan. .Know. And More Importantly Those Three Chipmunks the Blue , Silver , Blonde Ones got the Hots for ya!" She looked at me then the Said Chipmunks then back at Me.

"What?"

I Face Palmed.

" Your as Crazy as Tenshi-chan , When she was Having a Sugar rush , Mori-chan." I then Shuddered , Lily + Sugar = Highly possiblelitie I Die from Crazyness.

The Chipmunks were looking at us like we Were Crazy like the School Discribes us.I then crinckled My nose in disgust , She looked at Me. " Is there something wrong?"

I shooked my Head."Nah , The Chipmunks just need Baths."

"What?"

I Slapped My Forehead of her Stupidity.

" They just stink."

" Oh."

.

.

_**TimeSkip**_

.

.

_**Melody's POV.**_

So After , We Bathe the Chipmunks. We Dried them and Now Where are in Mori-chan's Room , Me and Mori-chan we're arguing. So Far The Chipmunks we're discovering things , I Jumped Realizing Something.

Making Mori-chan hit the Floor. Face First. I Laughed and then looked at her. I Cant Believe we forgot the Important Part of Having a Pet! " Mori-chan! We totally Forgot something Important!" I shouted at her. Itai! My Lungs Hurt...

She looked at Me with Lazily and Boredly. " Really what?" I Twitched...She's so Lazy well I dont blame her , She got one of her Father's traits.

" The Names , duh."

"Ah."

" So What do we Name them?" I asked.

She looked over to the Little Red Haired and picked him up , " Ya know , These Chipmunks Remind me of the Akatsuki." You know when you think about they do , Remind me of the Akatsuki. I Went over to picked up the Blonde one and put him on my Lap , sratching his ear and he Purred I Repeat Purred That is sooo Cute!

" Your sooo Kawaii! You Remind Me of Deidara!" Then I Notice the Chipmunks Perk up. I just Dismissed it." I'll Name you...Cupcake!" He glared at Me. Can Chipmunks can Even Glare? and Jumped off of my Lap and I swear some of the Chipmunk's Laughed.

Then Mori-chan grabbed her Phone and Dialed a Number." Who are you Calling?" I Asked curious.

"Rachel and Lily." Was her Answer. Kurai-chan? and Hari-chan?

**...**

**Chipmunk's POV.**

" I cant freaking Believe , She Named me **CUPCAKE** What the Kind of Name is That , un?!" Deidara/Cupcake Complained as Kisame , Hidan Laughed.

" Dont worry , Sempai! Tobi thinks Your Name Suits you!" Tobi said. Poor Tobi , He was now Chased around by Fuming Deidara.

" Who are you Calling?" Melody's Voice rang and the Curious Akatsuki turned to Scarlet who had these Strange Devices on her Ear.

" Rachel and Lily." Was her Answer.

"Who the fuck is Rachiko and Liro?" Hidan asked.

" It's Rachel and Lily , Hidan." Corrected Itachi.

" I dont fucking Care." Hidan countered.

" Hey! Kurai-chan! Is Hari-chan With you? Sugoi! Come over to my House! Yeah Yeah! Mansion! Just Come over I got these New Chipmunks! AND YES THEIR KAWAII JUST COME!"

**BEEP**

A Beep was heard Making the Akatsuki Chipmunks Jump a bit.

" I think it's a Device to Contact People , Leader-sama." Answered Konan.

" I see."

Scarlet turned to Sasori and Picked Him up." He's so Small and Kawaii! I'll Name Him Raspberries!" Sasori twitched , _Who the heck gives a Chipmunk a name Raspberries?!_ He though annoyed.

Deidara laughed at his Danna's Misery." Haha! That's what you get for Mocking me , un!"Sasori glared at Deidara as He continued to Laugh , Hidan and Kisame soon Joined him of Laughing at Sasori's Misery.

A Knock was Heard on the Door as Scarlet Shouted." Come in!" And the Door Opened to Reveal Two Girls. One had Lavender Hair and Black Eyes and was Bouncing up and Down and it seems a Certain Akatsuki Member *Cough* He wears a Mask *Cough* stare at her , She where's a A Yellow Sleveless Shirt with a Blue Tie , With a Light Orange Long Sleve Jacket above , A Blue Skirt with Orange Shoes. The other Had Raven Hair That could Rival Itachi's and Lavender Eyes , She was Reading a Book , She wore a Dark Red Dress with Black Shorts underneat them , With Red Low Heels.

They Must be , Lily and Rachel. Lily then Spotted Melody and Tackled Hug her. " Tenka-nee-chan! Hari misses you soo much! Kurai-chan was sooo Boring! She's like a Human Statue like Mori-chan when she was on her Time on the Months!" She says exicitedly and childishly. _Damn! She's like a Female Tobi!_ The Akatsuki Chipmunks though while Tobi was Squeaking to be picked up by Lily.

Rachel sighed at Lily as She picks up Tobi petting him in Process. Melody then spoked. " Come on! Kurai-chan , Hari-baka! Name some Chipmunks Only One! And Mori-chan will decide who would Name the rest , Nya~!" Rachel just smirked and picked up Itachi.

She hummed." I Think I'll Name him...Ermine." Itachi twitched in Annoyance as Kisame , Hidan and Deidara laughed at his Misery.

Scarlet looked at her." Seriously?"

Rachel nodded Hm'ing. Melody looked over at Scarlet , Lily was Destracted by Tobi's Cuteness. Scarlet knowing what Melody is going to ask answered to the Quite Question." Ermine means Black Weasle. And Rachel says that he looks like one." The Loud Akatsuki Members Laughed , Some Chuckled , Some Smirked.

Melody nodded as It was Lily's Turn." Hari Names him Orange Dash!" She said gesturing the Orange Faced Chipmunk who was running around , Liking it's Name and Pissed the Hell off Deidara.

Scarlet lazily looked at Tobi for a Second." Ya know when you look at him , He is Dashing around." She says." Well , I'll name the Orange and Indigo Ones , Tenka , You'll Name the Silver and Brown Ones , Hari you'll name the Ying and Yang One , Kurai you'll Name the Blue One." Scarlet ordered Stricly. The Three Girls Mock Salute at Scarlet who Grinned and had an Amused Twinkle in her Eyes that says. _"Oh Yeah! Im the Boss!"_

She Looked over to the Two She decided to name Herself and picked them up."The Girl's Blueberry and the Guys Lion." Sitting them Down , They Both Pein And Konan liking their names.

"I Like the Girl's though I Dont Understand the Orange one's Name , Why the heck Lion?" Melody stared at her , asking.

She Shrugged." He act's like a Leader." Was her answer.

**...**

**Rachel's POV.**

Scarlet just Shrugged." He act's like a Leader." Was her Answer. I Just pet Ermine , Yes I know he's annoyed about the Name I Gave him. Infact he looks like a Weasel Himself , As I continue to Pet him Scarlet Picked up Raspberry and Cooed about him being so Small and Cute , I Smirked in amusement as the Chipmunk's Eye twitched.

Melody picked up the Silver Chipmunked who hissed and tried to Stractch her. Melody glared at him." If you keep doing that then I'll Name You Pookie-McDonalds." Wow , I just smirked , Lily Laughed , Scarlet just chuckled at them. The Silver Chipmunk Continued to Hissed and Stractch her-Tried and Failed- Melody just droped Him." Bad Chipmunk! That's it! I'll Name you Kibble-Ass-Pookie." She huffed and went to the Brown Chipmunked who did nothing but Stare at Melody's Expensive Necklace that had been Bought by Her Mother. "I'll just Name you Money-Whore-Bambi."And it seems she just noticed the Brown Chipmunk was staring at her Necklace. She just dropped him When He Hissed at her.

Lily then Showed us the Black and White Chipmunked and Named him." I named him...Dice-chan!"

I nodded and Picked up the Blue One who kept Staring at Scarlet's Fish Tank.I Snapped my Fingers , He Snapped his head Towards Me.I just smirked in Amusement. "I'll Just Name you Jaws."The Chipmunk then went off of my hands and went to the Emo-Corner Scarlet Created a Minute ago. Raspberry , CupCake , Kibble-Ass-Pookie , Money-Whore-Bambi , Ermine and Dice-chan were in the Emo-Corner , Sulking.

Scarlet put Raspberry on her Lap and kissed his Forehead...

**POOF**

The Smoke cleared and their Stand , Sasori Akasuna...Well At least He have some Shirt and Pants on.

Scarlet went Red as Her Hair and Fainted.I Looked at Ermine , If That's Raspberry then...Ermine is...ITACHI?!

My Face went Red , and I backed Away. Okay I dont know about Anime but Scarlet Intruduce Us the Akatsuki I Immedietly fell in love with Itachi. I Repeat Im Only an Itachi Fan , Okay I like the Akatsuki but that's all , not the Show , Or Other Animes.

Sasori just looked at her Annoyed and looked at Me , then Back at Lion , Lion just squeaked Orders. I restrained myself of Laughing by Biting my Lips. I looked around and Melody and Lily also Fainted. I gulped , As Sasori went forward." Leader-sama , would appeariate if you would turn everyone back to Normal." Me being an 'Human Statue' As Lily calls me , Nodded and slap Scarlet Awake , Making her Slap me back and sit up.

She rubbed her temples slowly." Ugh...What the Heck Happen?"

I Closed My Eyes." Sasori-san poofed in your Lap and you Fainted which is kind of Impossible."

"What? Sasori? Appeared in my Lap?" She asked blushing a bit.

" No the Fact that you Fainted , Sure. You Sleep and took Naps but Fainted? Now That is Impossible , You do know that Lily and Amber have been Waiting for you to Faint sense Age 15." I Answered. She nodded and went to picked up Konan , Hidan , Pein , Kakuzu and Deidara. I Just sighed and Picked up Itachi , Kisame , Zetsu and Tobi.

After We kissed all the AKatsuki Members in the Foreheads , We were all Sitting on the Floor , And Melody was talking to Deidara about How Awesome Art is and it's a Bang. Scarlet was talking to Sasori about Art and How Stupid Blondes are. Itachi was Reading one of Scarlet's Shakespeare Books. Kisame was watching Scarlet's Fish Tank. Lily was playing Patycake with Tobi.

Scarlet stopped talking with Sasori , And Strict Persona turned on."Alright , Mind Telling us. How the Heck did you guys got here?"

Pein nodded." Tobi and Deidara found a Crystal Rainbow colored Rose-." Pein was cut off by Scarlet.

" Woah Woah Woah Woah Wait. You mean to Tell me that. This Idiotic-Orange-Lover." She pointed to Tobi."Found a _Crystal Rainbow Colored Rose?! _What the hell?!"

Pein glared." As I was saying. Tobi being the Idiot he is , Showed us the Rose and Pulled the Petals out and Conviced us to Pull some of it also and it sucked us in." He said.

Scarlet turned to Melody." HA! I told ya so! When you pull the Special Colored Roses Petals Bad Things Happen!" She said in a I-told-you-so tone.

Melody huffed and turned away pouting. I sighed , Pein then spoked." How Did you know us if were from a Different World?"

" You guys were created by a Person Named Mamashi Kishimoto here , and it Became a Famous." I answered before Scarlet done.

Before Pein could Speak , Hidan .If I May Comment." WHO THE FUCK IS THIS KISHIMOTO BASTARD?!" As He grabbed the Manga and was about to Ripped it Apart in Fury.

Scarlet went to her Closet and Grabbed a BaseBall Bat , Swinging it furiously."Woah Woah Woah Woah! Dude! Back away from the Manga!" She shouted Furiously.

Hidan Glared at her , Challenging her." And If I fucking dont?"

She cracked her Knuckles." Then You shall Pay the Conciqunces!"

**CRACK**

**CRACK**

" Scarlet! You shouldn't Be Fighting them! Their S-rank Criminal!" Melody Shouted , not wanting destruction even though, She wanted Explosions around the House.

" Oh! Melody! Why dont you shout it to the World that Their are S-rank Criminals with us?" I asked Sarcasticly Rolling my Eyes , Is she going to Scream to the World or Something? Melody Glared at Me and huffed.

" S-rank Smex-ranks! Their In my Property! And They WIll Listen to my Rules if they Like it or Not!" Scarlet shouted , Ready to Smack Hidan to the Hell.

Kakuzu stopped counting his Money to see , What is going on. Lily Answered him skipping over to sit in the Bed." Moriko-chan and Hidan-san are going to Fight over Moriko-chan's Manga Book which is Very Percious to her!" She said Cheerfuly.

Kakuzu nodded." Bet who going to win?" He asked , I though about it and grabbed $10 dollars.

" $10 for Scarlet."

Melody just grabbed $15 dollars and spoke." Scarlet for $15."

Kisame followed." $20 dollars for Hidan."

Deidara soon joined." $25 for Hidan , un. Even though I Hate him."

And the Akatsuki and the Girls were now watching Scarlet and Hidan Wrestle in her Room , Scarlet Winning by Smacking him in Motherly Fashion with her Won , She fist Pumped and layed down to Bed sleeping soundly. I sighed and put the Baseball bat at the Closet.

Kisame and Deidara were Gaping at the Scene Before them and then Laughed.

" DAMN! HIDAN! You got Beaten by a Girl! un!"

"Wow...Hidan , You got ran sacked by someone who hadn't even have Ninja Experiance , A Girl Nonetheless."

Hidan glared." Shut the fuck up you fucking Pansies!"

" Well Sense , Scarlet's Asleep , I shall asigned you to your Rooms the , Sense you guys got nowhere else to go. Sasori , Deidara you got the Room next to Scarlet's on the Right , Itachi , Kisame got the Room on the Left. Hidan , Kakuzu , you got the Room on the front side of her Room. Pein , Konan you got Scarlet's Parent's Room , Zetsu...You got the Garden , Tobi...Sleep in a Room on the right side of Kakuzu's and Hidan's , Kay?" The Akatsuki nodded/Grunted/Silent Yesed and went to their Rooms.

* * *

**"Scarlet What are you Planning?"**

**" Were gonna Jump."**

**"WHAT?!"**

**" I said We-."**

**" We Heard You the Last time! But are you nuts?! We're going to DIE! I Would rather go to JaiL!"**

**"Hell Naw! Im not going to JAIL! It Means Severy Things! And One of them is Mom going Ape-shit on Me! SO My Only Choice is to Jump!"**

**" Scar-AHHHH!"**

**...**

**" See? We're awesomely Safe!"**

**" I cant believe it..."**

* * *

**Reveiw Please!**

**Thank you all for the Reveiws!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Mori-chan and Tenka-chan dont own Naruto.**

**Note: My Half Bro , Mine and Stacy's Cousin and My Real Dad will Appear Showing my Realtionship to them and Stacy's a bit , And How My Parent's Arent Together. I Know I Had a No Parents by your side Childhood.**

**And Tresha , I Am Not a Lazy Bum and Yes Neji...*sniffs*...Akatsuki...*sniffs*..Excuse Me Please...*runs to a Random Bath* KYAA! SASORI! OUT! OUT OUT! *Kicks Sasori out* Stupid Perverted Boyfriend...**

**Character Info: **

**Name: Amberleena Waters.**

**Japanese NickName: Chikoori-chan.(Bloody Ice-chan)**

**Age: 18**

**Personality: Rebelous , Idiotic Sometimes , and Loud , Stubborn , Hot-Headed , Cheerful.**

**Likes: Anime , Snow and Ice , Sports.**

**Characteristic: Blood Red Hair and Blood Shaded Red Eyes. Pale Skin , Slim Body. 5'9 feet tall. Big Breast.**

**FACT: Amber was Perp back then and was a "Pig" Called by Scarlet but was Change when She found out Anime.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Shopping of DOOM! And JUMP OF AWESOMENESS!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Scarlet's POV.**

* * *

**Poke.**

**Poke.**

**Poke.**

**Stab.**

**Punch.**

" Itai!"

I opened my Eyes lazily and went face to face with Melody , who was rubbing her now Sore Head. I smirked , That's what ya get Tenka. She got up and grabbed a Blue Robe and wore it on and Lazily went out of the Room and then to the Kitchen.

I found Rachel cooking , I went to the counter and made some Hot Chocolate Coffee and sat down. I rubbed my eyes then continued to drink , Rachel put her Famous Blueberry Pancakes down , and we Ate. After that we all relaxed at the Living Room , Well Itachi , Me , Rachel , Pein and Konan are the ones who were resting. I've find out some...things and one of them is Sasori has been turned Human.

Kisame was battling with Kakuzu for the Remote , Tobi and Lily were Running for their Life as Hidan chased him with a Kitchen Knife , Melody was in the Corner of the Room eating French Fries , Sasori and Deidara were arguing about art.

" We're Watching Animal Planet!" Kisame says tugging the Remote.

" No , We're going to Watch 'Who wants to be a Millionare!'" Kakuzu argued tugging the Remote Back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Mean While with the Two Idiotic Orange Lovers and the Jashinist , Hidan was asleep on the Couch Snoring loudly till the Two Hyper Idiots decided to Play a trick. Lily went to the Kitchen and Grabbed Whipped Cream and grinned , Tobi grabbed Hidan's Hand Lightly as Lily Sprayed Whip Cream Around His Hand , Tobi then Dropped Hidan's Hand in his Face.

Hidan jumped Startled and notice the Whip Cream , thinking it's Something gross , He Cursed." YOU! , You motherfucking Orange-Fucking-Loving-Idiot!" He grabbed a Knife under the Cpuch and started to chase the Idiots.

"AHHH! Hidan-sempai! Tobi and Hari-chan are Sorry!"

" Yeah! Hari-chan and Tobi-kun are Sorry!"

"Urusai! You little Shits!"

Mean While with the Akatsuki's Artist , They were arguing about...Can you guess it? If You Guess Art , Then Give yourself a Milion Dollar loan!

" Danna...Your wrong , Art is a Bang , That Was created for Beauty and It will be Gone in an Instant , un." Deidara said.

" Brat , Your the One whose Wrong , Art is an Enternal Beauty That will Last Forever in your Memory and Physicaly." Sasori Argued.

"Enternal."

"Fleeting , un."

"Enternal!"

"Fleeting , un!"

"Enternal!"

"Fleeting , un!"

"ENTERNAL!"

"FLEETING , un!"

And So On. Meanwhile Our Sweet Little French Fry Obessing **( T/N (Voice of Melody): HEY! I Offence That! | M/N (Voice of Scarlet): Urusai , Your Interrupting the Story.)**Melody was in the Corner Eating and Whispering to her French Fries.

"My Percious Sweet , Satly , Awesome French Fries..."

I Sighed and Though about the Akatsuki's Clothes , Sure , They had Shirts and Pants and Ninja Shoes but they aren't 'Modern' Style. Like Reading my Mind , Lily Skipped over to me , No Matter How annoying , She is. She's Just so Cute with those Square Bangs of hers and Her Dark Lavender Hair!

" Mori-okami? _**(Meaning: Wife , Mistress | Like Danna but more Female kind)**_ , We Should go Shopping! For the AkaChips Clothes!" She said Cheerfully , I Chuckled nodding Patting her Head. She Reminds me of My Little Bro back at my Hometown , More or Less Annoying. I Wonder How's He Doing...

"Hey , Scar? You alright there?" Asked Rachel as She looked up from her Book.

I Sighed Lazily." Betsuni , Just thinking of Little Bro , Zacky."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**At a Country of Asia , Scarlet's Father's House.**_

* * *

A 12 year old Boy with Black Hair and Black Eyes who was Enjoying Himself with AG Waters , Scarlet's and Amber's Cousin. They We're Playing Video Games , The boy who is with Ag was known as Zack Hills , Being Scarlet's Half Little Brother who is Weird and Whines alot and somewhat spoiled brat.

"ACHOO!" Sneezed Zack. He rubbed his Nose as He turned to Ag. " Dude , I think I got a Cold or Something."

Ag turned to Him. " Naw , Someone's Probably talking 'bout ya! and If it's a Girl , Then You got yourself a another Fangirl." People Often Say that Zack is Handsome , But nobody know him execpt his Half older Sister , Who he Met when He was 3 and She was 9 , Meaning She was Six Years older than Him and Seened him whined , Complained , Gayish at Times when He was a Kid.

She even poked his Head when He bugs her on her Napping Time , His Mom never really did know his Half older Sister or His Dad never know Her Coming Over to Visit or Stay for a night once for a while. He sometimes even heard His Sister Mutter ; " I Swear , My Little Bro is Gay." When He was Balley Dancing in a Tutu Due to Ag's Bet.

"Naw , It's Probably Sis." He says.

Ag just looked at him and continued his Game." Fine then , If Crazed Fan Girls Come over and tried to Rape then Dont Come over to Me." Ag is Known for Kendo and Karate , Being taught by Amber and Scarlet before they left to America.

As If Cue , FanGirl Screams were Heard Screaming. " Zacky-kins!" "We Love You!" "Marry me!" "Rape Me!" Okay the Last One is Really Really Weird , If His Sister was Here , She would either Gagged , Screaming like an Ape going on a Fit that his Banana was Lost Screaming. " STAY AWAY FROM MY BRO , BITCHUS!" or Even Tried to Beat the Shit out of them with her Bat or Weapons.

Then He's Window Crashed , Screams were getting Louder , Both Ag and Zack Look at Each other Faces saying. " Oh shit."

He's Father Came in , He was Young Looking and Handsome himself with a Bat on his Hand." WTF is going on?!"

He then Heard Screams of. " WOW! Zacky-kin's Dad is Hot!" "Marry Me!" "I Love you!"

He's Face turned Pale and Grabbed Both Boys and Zoomed as they were being Chased by a Mob of Fangirls , Him Thinking. _If Only Lorriane was Here , Then She could Beat the Shit out of those Fangirls with her Fist of Strenght and Scarlet Smacking then With Her Pans and Bats...Oh How I Missed Both of them , Dearly..._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Scarlet's Car , Melody's POV , After She cooed to her Beloved French Fries and Eating them in Process.**

* * *

I was on the Back Seat , Sitting on Deidara's Lap. Cause It seems that , Scarlet's Car Only Can Fit , 12 People at Most. So Scarlet Decided to be Mean and Play Match-Maker. So Me and the Girls Ended sitting on the Laps of Our Favorite Characters, Me On Deidara , Lily On Tobi , Rachel on Itachi's. And The Weapon Bitch who is Driving is not Sitting on Sasori's Lap, Noooo...She's Driving and never Aloud to sit on anyone. Lucky Bitch.

So Back to the Topic Here , Lily and Tobi were Playing Paty Cake , I was Listening to Deidara Blabber about Art is a Bang and Itachi and Rachel were Reading her Book and Kisame was Talking to Hidan about the Show , called "Jershey Shore" and How the Girls there are Whores and Sluts. Kakuzu was Countin' Money , Zetsu was Left to Protect the House , Pein and Konan were Silent as Usual.

" Paty-Cake , Paty-Cake. Baker's Matt , Bake Me a Cake as Fast as You can-."

"Art is Fleeting due to it's-"

" Hn."

"Hm."

" The Girl with brown Hair is a Total Slut , She wears Really Short Shorts that could be Considered as Panties!"

" Really? I'd Like to fucking see that!"

" 12486...12487...12488..."

"..."

"..."

And The Drive Goes On and On. So Scarlet Came to a Stop and Parked the Car Saying. " Alright , You can come out of the Car now." With the Que Everyone got out , Gaping at the Huge Building in front of them.

" Right , Akatsuki Cover Ya Mouths or Flies might think that your Inviting them in." I smirked as they Imedietly closed their Mouths so Its Melody's Turn to Shine.

" Alright Everyone , Deidara , Sasori your with Me and Scar. Itachi ,Kisame your with Rachel , Pein , Konan , Zetsu , Tobi your with Lily , Kakuzu , Hidan your Me too , Any Objections? No , Good! Now ONWARD TO THE MALL!" I Made an Onward Pose as They all Sweat drop . Why do I do that anyways? I well never know. We Made our way to the Mall spilting up and went to Shop till we Drop because Scarlet that Ran at Top Speed, She just Love Shopping!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TimeSkip!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Third POV.**

* * *

So Here They are Again , almost Done Shopping and at the Food Area eating the Most Delicious food Known to Man and Woman. French Fries , Who Dosen't Love Them? Those who Hate French Fries shall be Stupid and Lack Deliciousness.

So This is the Mall where Scarlet and Melody were Fighting which is More Awesome Hobby besides Art. Singing or Dancing , That is the Question and so Let me Explain what Happen.

" No ,Tenka. Singing is Better and Surperior than Dancing."

"Nu-uh,Scar if you Believe that Singing is Surperior than Dancing then You need your head check."

" Singing is Surperior , How do you make Music then? How do you Dance without Music?"

"I can still Dance even without Music."

" Oh yeah? You need Singing to do the Music."

So the Argue went on and on and On. So Let's Check Partner No. 2 , Deidara and Sasori. The Two Best Artist known to Man are now Arguing . Can you guess? If You picked Art then You got a Medal!

"Art is Enternal Brat , Because Nature is Beautiful like Enternal Art and Nature always lives."

" No way , un! Art is Fleeting , Like the Animals who live for a mean time and BOOM! Their Gone."

So to cut the Story short because of the Fact Im lazy Bitch , The Others were Laughing or Smirking or Chuckling at the us as we Argue but then a Bitch with Brown Hair just Interrupt .Rudely. If I Comment.

**"SHUT THE HELL UP,NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR ARGUEMENT!" **

They glared. when I mean They , I meant , Scarlet, Melody,Deidara and Sasori at her , She continued to rant at Them , Now They Four had a Tick Mark and so Scarlet - Expectedly- snapped first.

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH , NOBODY ALSO CARES ABOUT YOU AND YOUR DAMN RANTS SO SHUT UP AND MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BEEZ-WAX!"**

Her Voice is so Loud that Everyone in the Mall Heard Her and Some even Winced at the Volume and the Vemon in the Voice, So They Turned to us while Hidan and Kisame Cheered.

" CAT FIGHT CAT FIGHT!"

Scarlet and the Slut Argue Back and Forth , Scarlet Punching and Kicking her and She , Slapping and Pulling My Hair. So Two Men , Sasori and Some Dude who looked like a Whore Man Style Hold the Both of them Back while They both screamed.

_Im So Going to Punch her in the her UGLY-Bitchy Face!_ That was the Only thing in Scarlet's Mind Right Now and So Does the Other Girl.

**" LET ME AT HER! SAS-SAM! JUST LET ME PUNCH HER IN THE FACE!"**

**" JAKE LET ME AT HER! THAT BITCH NEEDS TO LEARN HER LESSON!"**

This Jake Dude Apoligize and bowed draging her Sister/Girlfriend/BestFriend finally Regained My Calmness and turned to Everyone." Right , Lets get Back to Shopping and Yes , I called Sasori ,Sam because the fact she might be know the Akatsuki." She turned and walked away then She spotted an Awesome Clothes Shop and Imedietly ran their at Full Speed.

So Scarlet Entered the Store , and shop till She drop. She bought 10 shirts , skirts , shorts , jeans , thights , Sneakers , High-tops , Tank-tops , Short Dresses , Night Gowns , and others. While She was done changing her Phone rang , She answered.

"Welcome to Mcdonalds How May I may be at Service to you?"

_"Scarlet! We got Trouble!"_

" What kind of Trouble?"

_"Like Hidan killing 3 Boys who were trying to get Melody's Attention and 4 or 5 Secruity Gaurds!"_

"WHAT?!" She Screamed making getting Stares from People.

Scarlet ended the Phone call , Grabbing my Shopping bags and ran to where the Two Cussers were and found Hidan , " HIDAN GRABBED MELODY AND RUN I'LL HANDLE THEM!" He Nodded and ran away ,So Seductive Scarlet is On!

She Went Forward atleast trying to Sexy which isn't really Hard when your Mom's a SuperModel and Force you to Modeling School. She Went Near His Ear and Purred Seductively." Hey , There Big Boy...Mind if you have some Private time With Me?" The Gaurd Blush Bright Red but nodded. She turned to the other Gaurds. " Why dont you join us?" Her Voice Low and Seductive making the Men Blush. Before any One Could Blink Sasori Came knocking the Gaurds for her.

She smiled at Sasori." Thanks..." Sasori nodded , When He was Watching...He felt a Weird Thunk in His Now Human Heart but just dismissed it.

And They Ran , Scarlet Spotting Secruity Guards and Ran to the Car shouting. " GUYS! GET IN THE CAR NOW!" And they Did Scared at her Wrath. She and Sasori got in the Car as She start the Engine.

" Hold on Tight." With that Word She Drove in Awesome Speed , Dodging Cars , and Didn't Stop ._Man I Felt like Erza when She was driving in her Mission with Lucy , Gray , Natsu and Happy in finding the Lullabay._

She stop and silently cursed the Bridge to her House Is Closed , So She backed away a Bit." Scarlet , What the hell are you Planning?" Melody asked.

" Were gonna Jump." Was Scarlet's Blunt Answered

"WHAT?!" The Girls Screamed.

" I said We-." Cutted off by her Freaked out Friends.

" We Heard You the Last time! But are you nuts?! We're going to DIE! I Would rather go to JaiL!" Melody Screamed on the top of her Lungs.

"Hell Naw! Im not going to JAIL! It Means Several Things! And One of them is Mom going Ape-shit on Me! SO My Only Choice is to Jump!" Scarlet Screamed while shuddering of the thought of her Mother going then Backed the Car a Few Meters and then Car Runned to the End of the Road and it...

" Scar-AHHHH!"

It Jumped.

" Dont Worry! I can Handle this."

" THIS ISN'T AN EPISODE OF FAIRYTAIL!"

And They Landed Safetly Much to their Shock. I Smirked Smugly."See? We're Awesomely Safe."

Melody and the Two other Girls almost Fainted." I Cant Believe it..."

Then Scarlet Continued to Drive Peacefully and Made it Home to Find a Blood Red Haired Girl sitting on the Couch Changing Channels.

The Red Eyed Girl Noticed the Girls Not the Akatsuki. I Repeat the Girls Only Not Akatsuki. The Red Eyed Girl was wearing Black Shirt and Black Skinny Jeans with Red Sneakers.

The Girls with the Akatsuki Tackled the Girl and Shockingly the Two Strict Ones joined them.

**"AMBER!"**

**"LILY! SCARLET! RACHEL! MELODY!"**

The Akatsuki had thoughts on her Minds.

One of them is.

_Who's Amber?_

* * *

**"Urg...My Aunt is Forcing Me to go to Florida to Relax and I am relaxing! But noooo! She just have to be an Aunt and Force me to go And Bring you Guys."**

**"Dont it's Gonna be alright."**

**" Alright? Alright?! Did you know the Whole Male Population in Florida has been Aftering me sense i came there!"**

**"Aunt Lorriane always fucking wanted Men to Chase her Lazy-Ass-Daughter."**

**"I Hate my Mom Sometimes...When she or Dad Do these Stuff and Just to get Me a Guy?!."**

* * *

**Thanks for the Reveiws!**

**I Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WELL HELLO LOVELY PEOPLE! Mori/Gomi/Scarlet/Gwyneth IN THE HOUSE!**

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own that Mentions of the Music , Anime or Anything...Execpt the OCs.**

**Woah Back Word there Dude...I have so Manny Names...COOL!**

**Damn I Feel like Tobi.**

**Remember When People think about Tobi's Identity?**

**Good.**

**Tobi is Obito Right?**

**Right.**

**But Obito say's He's Madara.**

**Nod.**

**And There are Others who Think Tobi is , Kagami , Shisou , Fugaku , Or Any other Dead Uchiha. Heck Even Maybe Danzo!**

**When I First Saw Tobi...I Felt , Yeah That's right Folks. Felt That he is Obito...Which Is Very Odd Ne?**

**When Mariane First though of Tobi and I Asked Her. " Hey Mar , Who do you think Tobi is?"**

**Mariane Shrugged. " When I First Saw Him , In the Back of My Mind , My brain told Me...Tobi is Obito...Who is Hiding as Madara."**

**Then When the Manga came to Reveal Tobi , I Swear I Felt that Mariane is a Physic But my Thoughts Lied when Mariane said." Gwen! A Guy Will Fall for you at age 13!"**

**Then Nothing Happen Execpt the Fact of Me Being called a Freak for Having Black Hair and Black Eyes and Pale Skin , And Loved Anime Very So.**

**I Looked like an Uchiha Ne?**

**But I Rather Have Scarler Hair and Dark Forest Green Eyes.**

**And Here's My Answers to the Reveiws I got:**

**Tresha: Im not a lazybum...OKay maybe I am...**

**Michelle: Thanks for the Reveiws I Love your Inspiration for me To Write.**

**Moodberg: Yeah I Know...But It's Kinda a Habbit...**

**Others: Love You all and Your Reveiws! It Keeps Me Pumping.**

**Right Back to Buisness and I Decided to Add Some of My Friends Characters OCs , Cause Some of the Akatsuki Need some Love.**

**Character Info: **

**Name: Pelagia Lyrus**

**Japanese NickName: Aoimi-chan.(Blue Beauty-chan)**

**Age: 18**

**Personality: Spunky , Not Afraid , Cruel when wanted to , ****Calm ,Jolly , Strong , Determine , Funny.**

**Likes: Anime , Sea , Sports , Fish , Food , Swimming.**

**Characteristic: Blue Hair and Grey Eyes. Pale Skin , Slim Body. 6'0 feet tall. Big Breast.**

**FACT: Scarlet , Melody , Rachel , Lily , Amber Meet Pelagia at Florida Last Year when they Ran away from a Pack of Men.**

**The Five Girls Religion:**

**Mariane: Christian.**

**Gwyneth and the Other Girls: Roman Cataholic.**

**And To this Chapter...I Hope you...**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Amber Finally Comes and Scarlet's Worst Fear.**

* * *

**Pervious Chapter:**

_The Red Eyed Girl Noticed the Girls Not the Akatsuki. I Repeat the Girls Only Not Akatsuki. The Red Eyed Girl was wearing Black Shirt and Black Skinny Jeans with Red Sneakers._

_The Girls with the Akatsuki Tackled the Girl and Shockingly the Two Strict Ones joined them._

_"AMBER!"_

_"LILY! SCARLET! RACHEL! MELODY!"_

_The Akatsuki had thoughts on her Minds._

_One of them is._

Who's Amber?

* * *

**Chapter 4: Amber Finally Comes And I HATE FLORIDA!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Third POV.**

Scarlet cant believe it...She cant believe it...It's Amber! Her cousin , she havent seen her sense she moved to New Zealand! she Tackle her , Tears sprung to her Eyes. As her Other Friends untackled her and made her take her time hugging her cousin.

" OH AMBER! I HAVEN'T SEEN SOOO MUCH! HOW'S AG? HOW'S Baby Mark? How's Zacky-Kins? Hows-." She was cut off by Amber who was Holding her Fist up and They Fist Bumped.

" Calm the questions , there Couz. Well...Ag He's fucking running away from the mob of Fangirl Bitches who were trying to rape/marry/ Or get the boys to touch their fucking Boobs or private parts with Zacky and Your fucking Dad! How Crazy are they?!" Amber asked and Rambled.

Scarlet laughed rolling on the floor tears in her eyes , With the girls. She calmed down and sat down on her chair along with Rachel." So...What Brings you here?"

" Well...I Decided to fucking stay here for a fucking three Months when I heard from , Mom that , Aunt Lorriane and your step daddy-By the way how is he?- going on a trip for three Months." Amber answered.

" Ahh...Great! and Uncle Jason isn't that Bad...He's nice and he Conviced Scar's Mom to get her ten Weird Chipmunks!" Melody Rambled. " And We Got-."

Amber Finally Noticed the Akatsuki and Asked."Hey , Scar. Who are those fucking cosplayers? Are you dating one of them?" Scarlet's face went hot and almost Fainted..NO! She will not faint , She repeated that in her head multiple times. She got up grabbing a glass of water and dranked and spit it.

**"HELL NO!"**

Amber laughed with Melody. Rachel had an amused smirk and Lily was confused , Ahh the naive little innocent Angel.

" Naw , Those are the Real Akatsuki , SomeHow they Were Turned into Chipmunks. We found out when Scarlet Kissed the Forehead of the Red Chipmunk and Poofed It turned into Sasori And Yes She Fainted along with Melody and Lily." Rachel spoke and continued to Read Her Book.

Amber gaped at her. " Really?! Damn! I could've have seen her fainted...Maybe Next time...Heheh...Maybe I could make her faint later..." She mumbled sinisterly and a glint of Evilness came forward to her eyes.

"Ahem."

They turned to notice the Akatsuki. Some had amused expressions. Some where Smirking. Some where Idiots. Some where just plain emotionless.

" Oh Yeah , Hidan meet your Fa-." Melody just got Smacked in the Face by Amber who had a taint blush on her Cheeks.

" Melody , Urusai!"

_"Turn up the music, cause this song just came on_

_Turn up the music, if they try to turn us down_

_Turn up the music, can I hear it til the speakers blow_

_Turn up the music, fill your cup and drink it down_

_If you sexy and you know it, put your hands up in the air_

_Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up..."_

A Vibrate was on Scarlet's Pocket.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Sweetie! It's been a while!"_

"Aunt Mae? What's the call for?"

_" I got you a private plane and you are going to Florida!"_

"WHAT?!"

_" I said-."_

" I know! But why?! You do know I hate going to Florida for reasons!"

_" No buts! Your going and You can bring friends too , I already made reservations and your going tomorrow , Tata!"_

"Bye."

**BEEP**

She layed down and groaned. " Ugh...My aunt is forcing Me to go to florida to relax and I am relaxing! But noooo! She just have to be an Aunt and force me to go and Bring you Guys."

"Don't it's gonna be alright." Rachel Comoforted.

" Alright? Alright?! Did you know the whole male population in Florida has been aftering me sense I came there!" Scarlet complained waving her Hands Randomly.

Amber snorted."Aunt Lorriane always fucking wanted men to chase her Lazy-Ass-Daughter."

"I Hate my Mom sometimes...When she or Dad do these stuff and just to get me a guy?!" She muttered and then whined , banging her Head on the pillow Next to her.

Rachel turned to them." Alright , Everybody get packin'. We're going to Florida , wake up at 2:30 A.M." And grabbed Itach's and Kisame's hand gently and pulled them to the two said member's room. Scarlet got up and did the same to Konan , Pein and Sasori. Lily and Tobi happily skipped to Her's and His Rooms , Melody dragged Deidara. Amber just went to her own Room , Hidan and Kakuzu went to their Rooms without arguing first.

"Hn."

" Woah , you got some strenght their , kid."

"Okay."

Nod.

"Hm."

"Come on , Tobi-kun. We get to go the Beach Tomorrow Yay!"

"Yup , Yup! Wait what's a Plane , Hari-chan?"

" A Plane is like a Bird But Bigger! and People can Ride on it!"

" Is it Scary?"

" Nope! But It's Fun when it Takes off!"

"Really? Let's get Ready then , Hari-chan!"

"Alrighty Tobi-kun!"

" Come on , Dei-chan! Im going to Show you FireWorks when It's Fourth of July Soon!"

"Fireworks , un?"

"Yup!"

" 2:30 fucking A.M?! Why the Fuck do we have to fucking we up so fucking early in the Damn Morning?!"

" How much does this 'Plane' cost?!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Nexy Day...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Amber's POV.**

Me and My Bitchus woke up at 2:30 A.M , Finished either Eating , Bathing or Changing. I was wearing a Zipped Red Jacket and Jeans with Low Heel Boots. Lil's was wearing a Cute Yellow Sun Dress with Pink Flowers and a Mini Jacket with Low Heels.

Scar's Wearing a Black White Button Shirt , and White Skirt with Black High-Top Converse. Mel's was wearing a Long Sleve-Turtle Neck Shirt with Black Jeans and Low Heeled Boots. Rach's was a Long Sleve Mini Dress with Boots. We Only had 1 Hour to get to the Plane but nooo...The Akatsuki execpt Konan who was already here and wearing a Blue Shirt and Skinny Jeans were taking to Long and Scar being the Hot-Headed-Impaintent Who we all know and Love Decided to be Strict because she Hate's Waiting.

**" IF YOU MEN DONT COME HERE IN 5 Minutes , Tops! I WELL RIP OFF YOUR MANHOOD AND TEAR THEM TO SHREDS AND FEED THEM TO MY DOG , Kyle!" **

Wow...I Never wouldn't have thought , That these Ninjas could Appear before you could Blink your Eyes. Scarlet let out a Satisfied , Lazy Smirk and went to put the Bags in the Car and Now Sat in the Drivers Seat and Me being Awkward cause I was sitting on _Hidan's _Lap._Scar...You Mother Fucking-Cock-Sucking-Stubborn-Demon...Bitch...Slut...Whore..._Cussed Words that Filled my Mind was Now Directed on the Driver.

Meanwhile outside of My Head , Sasori and Gwyneth were Chatting about Florida , Melody was showing Deidara her Ipod touch and Listening/Singing it , Lily and Tobi were Playing Lily's Ipad , A Game called Doodle Smash. Which was the Game me and Scarlet Played use to Play. Hidan was oggling at someone but I dont know who really but felt it. Kisame was oggling everygirl we passed. Pein and Konan were still quite but wouldn't stop glancing at each other , Zetsu was drooling everyone we passed , Kakuzu was counting Money Still and Lastly Itachi and Rachel were Reading some History Book.

" Florida is a Place Everyone wants to go , Me? I Hate it. Every Male Population I Met there are After Me , Ugh..."

" I see..."

" Do you like the Music?"

" It's Good , un."

" Yay! Tobi Got 3 , 457!"

"Good Job , Tobi!"

"Damn...She's Hot..." Someone Muttered.

**Wolf Whistle.**" All These Chicks here are hot!"

"..."

"..."

"**All these People here are Delicious.** I Agree , They look Delicious."

"34465...34466...34467..."

"Hn."

"Hm."

And So after the drive to the Airport , alot of Girls were Flirting - And I must Say , They're Failing - We Finally Made it and took , Me and Scar had to go Use the Water's Death Glare to Scare them Away and I swear I Could Feel Auras around both of us.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TIMESKIP OF DAYS.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Third POV.**

We Finally made it to Florida and Scarlet's Aunt's Beach House* Cough* Mansion *Cough* who is on Paris for a Vacation. The Akatsuki were waiting for the Girls to Change into their Bathing Suits.

And When they Came out...

The Akatsuki's Jaws Droped.

Scarlet: A Black Bikini with a Rose on it and White Summer Shorts.

Melody: A Hot Pink Bikini with Blue Flowers.

Rachel: An White Bikini with Red Flowers with a Black Towel around her Waist.

Lily: A Orange Bikini with Small Yellow Flowers.

Amber: A Blue Bikini with Light Blue Triangles.

Konan: A Black and Red Bikini with a White Towel Around her Waist.

The Akatsuki had each and Different Expressions. Hidan has the "Damn What a Fine Body!" and Obviously Staring at Amber Who was Olbivious to it. Kisame was Staring at them with a "Damn!" Face thought it wasn't his " Love your Body , Babe." Face. Deidara was Blushing Very Red due to Melody's Bikini. Sasori was Staring Blanky at Scarlet who tying her Hair in a High Ponytail and if you look closely you could see the Lightest Blush in the World. Itachi's Eyes Narrowed at Bit at Rachel's Body But It Came back to his "Poker-Face-Dude." Expression. Kakuzu didn't Care , He was Counting his Money. Zetsu Didn't Care either but...He was thinking of Eating one of them , But It's been Ban though. Tobi was Cooing about Lily Being so Cute thought Madara admit , She's Kinda hot. And Pein? Well Lets just say you could see the tiniest Nose Bleed in the World , upon seeing Konan's Body.

" Well! Lets go! I wanna see the Veiw on the Beach Shore Resturant!" Scarlet said , OOCly. And Dragged Sasori with her , and if you could look carefully on her Face She had a Taint Red Blush on her Face. The Girls Execpt Rachel who chuckled amusedly at her Own Best Friend , Cheered and grabbed their Favorite Characters and Dragged them to the Place where Scarlet called " Beach Shore Resturant." Because it's near the Shore and It has an Awesome Veiw of the Scarlet Sunset which is Scarlet's Favorite and might Be the Only Reason why She is even Here , Plus it's Awesome Delicious Food.

So The Akatsuki and the Girls Which , They Now Call themselves: The Bitches , Wait no Sorry wrong Name , their that's a Line for Chapter 9 , Their Name's are... Eight Roses , Yeah that's the One. The other three Roses. Well Come soon by the way. So Back to the Story . The Girls and the Akatsuki were Getting Rape Faces from Horny People , The Eight Roses and the Akatsuki were taking Pictures , using A Digital Camera which Amber Owns.

Scarlet? , She was Enjoying the Veiw and the Smell of the Salty Sea with the Peaceful Silence on her Part , Cause the Akatsuki and Eight Roses were on the Other Side of the Beach Shore Resturant. Till Kami Decided to have the Time to Punish , Scarlet for her Sins which she done when She was kid by Destroying her Silence.

**"HEY! Scarlet!"**

Scarlet turned to See , A Blue Haired Girl , On the Back of Her Hair was Messy and Short and on the Front Spiky , Straight and was wearing a Blue Bikini with Jaws Motto on them , with her Surf Board and a Huge Grin on her Face.

Scarlet's Eyes Brighten.

**"PELAGIA!"**

* * *

**" Really? Wow , This is Like a Fanfiction. Scarlet use to Reads."**

**"Shut it."**

**"Yeah , Yeah. Dont Worry About it , My Awesome-Non-Ginger-Shy-Hot-headed-Scary-Lazy Friend."**

**" So...Let's Meet them."**

**"Kay!"**

**And the Two Girls Happily Skipped.**

* * *

**Thank you My Beautiful and Awsome READERS!**

**Sorry for Being Late but it's Because of School and All and the It's Our Exams...next week...So Me Being Lazy and Generous Bitch as I Am.**

**I Decided to Update.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**And I'll Be Updating , On Weekends.**

**Your's Awesome Black-Haired SwordsWoman ,**

**Gomi.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OHAYOU!**

**Sorry for being Late , You know the Usual: Test , School.**

**Disclaimer: Nobody Execpt the Awesome , Mamashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Heck Even I Dont Own it!**

**Character Info: **

**Name: Catherina Sanchez**

**Japanese NickName: Nori-chan.(Law-chan)**

**Age: 18**

**Personality: Greedy , Silent , Sarcastic , Funny.**

**Likes: Money , Jobs , Loves Seeing Amber in Horror , Sewing.**

**Characteristic: Brown Hair in a Bun , Light Orange Eyes. 5'9 feet tall. Big Breast.**

**FACT: Catherina was Friends of Amber , Even thought they're always Fighting.**

**Name: Daisy Flourishka**

**Japanese NickName: Ume-chan.(Plum Blossom-chan)**

**Age: 18**

**Personality: Silent , Nice , Carefree , Teasing Others.**

**Likes: Flowers , Gardens , Plants , Nature.**

**Characteristic: Orange Hair and Brown Eyes. 5'8 feet tall. Big Breast.**

**FACT: Lily Met Daisy when they were on Gardening Class.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Girls Have Arrived!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**With the Akatsuki...**

* * *

The Girls and the Akatsuki were Taking Pictures and What ever. So the Girls took Pictures with their Favorite Members , Execpt for Scarlet of Course. She's in the other End of the Beach Shore Resturant!

Amber Grinned and looked at the Paper in her Hand. " This is going to be sooo Fuckin' Fun..."

Melody was practically bouncing up in Exicitement. " Let's go meet Dophins!" Deidara Grinned

" But Me and Tobi-kun are going to Play Frisbee!" Lily Argued , Tobi Nodded Jumping in Agreement.

" I Would Rather go Reading..." Said Rachel as She Crossed her Arms.

"Hn."

"Why dont we fucking ask Mori for Fucking suggestions?" Suggested Amber.

The Others who didn't argued nodded in Agreement , Since Scarlet was the Bossy one of the Group.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**With Scarlet and Pelagia.**

Pelagia Tackled the Red Head , Who was very Agitated.

" Get the Hell off of Me , Pelagia!" Scarlet push her off.

Pelagia pouted. " Your so Mean , Boss-chan! Where's Rach-chan?" As She looked around , Searching for the Brunette.

Scarlet stand up and dust off the Dirt on her Shorts , then she looked up and grinned at Pelagia. " They're at the Other side of the B.S.R." Answered Scarlet.

" Well then! Come on!"

" Right..." Sweat Drop Scarlet as She was Drag by her Sea-Loving-Spider-Hating Friend.

When Pelagia saw Rachel , She called. " RACHEL!"

Said Brunette turned and smiled Slightly at the Bluenette who was grinning and Dragging the 'Boss' by the Wrist.

Then Pelagia noticed the 10 other unkwon Figures and Asked. " Who are you?" Cruelly. With a Kitchen Knife behind her Back.

" Wait , Pelagia. I'll Explain what Happen , Okay?" Rachel said and Pelagia nodded , Cause Rachel is the Only Person Beside Scarlet of Course to Understand her." The Guys aren't Cosplayers...They're the Real Deal."

Pelagia's Eyes Bulged out and Jaw Dropped. " What the fuck?"

Rachel sighed."Tobi Over here." She points at Tobi who was Writing 'Tobi is a Good Boy' in the Sand. " Found a _Crystal Rainbow Colored Rose _Showed them the Rose and Pulled the Petals out and Conviced them to Pull some of it also and it sucked them in." Rachel Bluntly.

Pelagia Blink and Blink and Blink and Blink...then...Laughed. " BWAHAHAAHHAA! S-rank Criminals got sucked in a Rose?" She had Tears in her Eyes. Once She Finished Laughing , Scarlet was twitching.

"Right...Then...Can I Stay with you guys? Mom was bitching at me for having Crazy Friends."

Scarlet nodded." Alright...So What did you guys do?"

" We couldn't decide what we Should do after the Picture taking thing. So We asked you for Opinion." Rachel Answered as She looked up from her Book.

Scarlet snorted. " Alright then... Pein and Konan can Relax over there." She pointed." You and Itachi can go there." She pointed again." Deidara and Melody you can go have a Both Ride. Kisame and Pelagia you could go Surfing. Tobi and Lily can go Surfing and Ka-"

" Scarlet?" Two Female Figures appoarch to them.

Scarlet turned and Amber put an Arm around , One of the Figures who was holding 100 bucks. Lily Practically tackled the Other who was Sighing.

" Daisy? Cathy?"

* * *

**I Know it's Short but At Least I Updated right?**

**-Gomi.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**G/N: Hey Guys! It's been a while hasn't it? Maybe It was like 1 or 2 years sense I updated this... Haha! Sorry! I decided to write this chapter sense... I got nothing to do , I got a Day off today xD!**_

_**Hidan: Like hell you did! You deserve to be fucking sacrificed for not fucking updating!**_

_**Me: What did you say?! Why you! *Cracks knuckles* You better run bastard!**_

_**Tresha (A.K.A: The Voice of Rachel): Oh dear , this is going to be bad..**_

_**Mariane (A.K.A: Voice of Melody): You said it and Poor Hidan... Does he have a death wish?**_

_**Marielle (A.K.A: Voice of Daisy): It seems so. **_

_**Helly (Voice of Lily): Poor Poor Hidan-sempai...**_

_**Cathy (Voice of Catherine): I Hope he's gone, he annoys me.**_

_**Stacy (Voice of Amber): Hey! I take offense of that! Hidan is awesome unlike your K-**_

_**Heather (Voice of Pelagia): Alright , Alright , Alright. Enough of that.**_

_**Mariane: Hey , where are the others?**_

_**Tresha: They're asleep but Deidara and Sasori... I dont know.**_

_***CRASH***_

_**Mariane: Did Gwyneth did that? **_

_**Tresha: Nope , Gwyneth is very careful on fights so it isn't her.**_

_**Unkwon yet familiar voices:**_

_**ROAR OF THE SHADOW DRAGON!**_

_**HOLY NOVA!**_

_**C4**_

_**Mariane: How did Rogue and Sting get here? I thought I locked them up at the other house...**_

_**Everyone else execpt Me: *shruggs* Dont know... But they're going to get Hell soon.**_

_**Mariane: *nods head in agreement***_

_**Me: STING! ROGUE! SASORI! DEIDARA! YOU ALL IN BIG TROUBLE!**_

_**Sting , Rogue , Sasori , Deidara: *gulps***_

_**I Hope you like the chapter!**_

_**And theirs going to be an Omake where Rogue , Sting , Deidara and Sasori are going to be... (Yeah I dont Spoil xD)**_

_**I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING THAT IS MENTIONED EXECPT OCS.**_

_**Sorry for Wrong Grammars and Spellings.**_

_**Pairings: SasoriXScarlet - SasoScar. DeidaraXMelody - DeiMel. ItachiXRachel - ItaHel. HidanXAmber - HiAm. Tobi/MadaraXLily - ToLil. KisameXPelagia - KisaPela. ZetsuXDaisy - ZetDai. KakuzuXCatherine - KakuCath. PeinXKonan - PeinKon.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: "I Can't think of a tittle for this." + Omake**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**With the Akatsuki and the Eight Roses.**_

* * *

Then Daisy , The Orange hair girl notice the Akatsuki or As she calls them , The Cosplayers and asked the others. " Hey , Lily."

Lily who was hugging the orangenette's legs and look up smiling all the way. " What is it , Daisy-sempai?" Yes Daisy is a grade older than Lily sense she's smart or as Catherine says; Stupid enough to skip a grade sense Daisy is scared to be alone.

" Who are those guys?" Daisy asked with a raised eyebrow all the while pointing at the Akatsuki or as She calls them , The Cosplayers.

Lily turned to where she pointed and grinned childishly. " That's the Akatsuki , Ume-sempai!" Lily said , not shouted. Lily is practically not that stupid like a certain Blonde female **(Melody: Hey! I take offence of that!)**

Daisy stared at her. " Yes I know that , Hari-chan. But why are you and the others with them?" Diana once again asked , not annoyed , not angry , but rather the word irritated is the better word to describe , how she felt right now.

Lily then held a light bulb on her head and snapped her fingers in realization. " Oh!" Then Lily began to explain."Tobi-kun and Deidara-sempai found a Crystal Rainbow colored Rose and Tobi-kun , Showed them the Rose and Pulled the Petals out and Conviced them to Pull some of it also and it sucked them in , and they got turned into chipmunks. Luckily , Scarlet-Mori-okami got them first before anyone else then after Scarlet-okami cooed Sasori who is a chipmunk , poof! He turned to his normal selve , and Human! Then we got so many adventures like Scarlet-okami jumping to the other side of the bridge with her Car for example!" Lily finished , making Daisy look at her with a horrified look. _Scarlet jump to the bridge... with her... CAR?! The heck?! And judging from Lily's explanation... Those guys are... The Real AKATSUKI?! _Daisy thought as she drifted into her thoughts while the outside of her head , Lily was off her foot.

Meanwhile... Amber and Catherine were arguing , Yes Amber explained it to her but It seems Catherine was in disbelief.

" That is true!"

"No it's not!"

"It is!"

"No It's not!"

"It is!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"IT FUCKING IS!"

People were partically looking at the two as they bickered like bestfriend (which they are) who the girl denied her boyfriend cheated on her and the other girl telling the true but they look away when they felt Scarlet's Angry Aura as the Others including the Akatsuki backed away for a bit for Safety.

Amber then glared and went over to Kakuzu and grabbed him by his arm , pulling his sleve up showing Catherine who is partically eye wide , his stiches (Note:Kakuzu is wearing a long sleve shirt). " See! I told you! It's true!" Amber said as she stuck her tounge at Catherine , who twitched and mumbled.

" Fine , I believe you."

When they're arguement died down , Amber being the victor. Scarlet then decided to spoke out. " Enough of that , Let's get this over with. Kakuzu , you can go with Catherine to the Cheap Mall over their." Kakuzu and Cathy were already gone , making everyone sweat-drop. "As I was saying , Zetsu you may go with Daisy to the Florida Beach's Garden-" Like Kakuzu and Cathy , they were gone in an instant with smoke covering their trail they ran , The Only ones left were Sasori and Scarlet coughed as the smoke cleared." Alright , Hidan , Amber you can go anywhere you want." Hidana and Amber grinned and went to god knows where. " Now that's done , I'll be over their , resting." She said while pointing on to a Beach Chair , then turned to Sasori and asked. " Sasori , Why dont you join me? It's not like you got anything to do." She said , boredly as she sat down on the Beach chair with Sasori sitting down next to her.

Scarlet leaned on the chair grabbing her headphones and Ipod touch , listening to music as she surf through Fanfiction till she spot a Picture of a Certain Dragon Slayer Smilling in the Manga. She squealed quitely but this didn't go unnotice by the puppet master who asked. " What's wrong?"

Scarlet turned to him. " Oh You heard me squeal? Please ignore that , I was just looking some pictures of Rogue Cheney." She blushed as she explained and continue to look the pictures of the said brunnette.

"Rogue Cheney? Who is he?" Sasori asked.

Scarlet didn't turn to him but still heard him. " Rogue Cheney , like you and the akatsuki. Is from a Manga but was created by a different person name , Hiro Mashima who is clearly trolling people with his cliffhangers. Rogue is also somewhat a Shadow Dragon Slayer. Dragon Slayer Magic is like the Chakra Elements but different in a way , Rogue is my Favorite Character in the Manga and Anime." She explained as she continue to search stories or fanfiction.

" I see." Sasori mumbled as he drifted into his own world , _Why do I feel like I already hate him?_

**(Amber: Tsk. Tsk. Sasori Sasori Sasori , It's Jelously , duh.)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**With Deidara and Melody.**

* * *

In the Boat , Deidara and Melody were on. They are currently doing what they're doing , talking and all the while watching the fishes in the sea and doing what they do best , Explosions. Yes that's right , Melody and Deidara are currently going to different Caves and Exploding them without getting caught. Deidara was currently driving the boat then Melody spotted the Cave , They are looking for.

"Oi! Deidara , I found the Cave were looking for! Go over their!" She pointed out , Deidara turned to the direction where she pointed, Awe and Amazement was on Deidara's eyes.

" This is Art , un! Such Beauty like this would never last forever!" Deidara said in amazement.

"Uh-huh! This is going to be great! I think it would be More awesome than the others , Don't you think?" Melody said and Deidara grinned , grabbing his clay as His hand-mouth ate , chew the clay. As soon as it finished , It turned into a shape of a Small bird till it grew into a bigger size. Deidara send the Clay bird inside as he formed a Hand-sign with Melody and Himself grinning in exicitement.

"KATSU!"

_**BOOM!**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**With Pelagia and Kisame.**

* * *

Currently , Pelagia and Kisame joined the Surfing contest. The Prize being an Awesome trip to the Famous Florida Aquarium , First up was Pelagia.

"Good Luck , Girly." Kisame called as he watch Pelagia ran to the Ocean with her surf board.

" Thanks , Shark boy!" Pelagia thanked as she began to surf.

After that , Pelagia made it safely. When it's Kisame's turn , Everyone was down-right amazed and awed by Kisame's moves. So Amazed , they completely forgot about his Blue Skin Color.

Girls Squeals as they Cheered. "Kisame! Kisame! Kisame!"

"GOO SHARK BOY!" Pelagia cheered as she fist pumped.

As soon as Kisame finished his turn , He was surronded by Fangirls. As much as He love getting attention from the Girls , He left them and went to Pelagia who gave a thumbs up and a grin making the Fan girls of Kisme Glare at her In Jelously.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**With Itachi and Rachel.**

* * *

Right now , Itachi was surronded by Fan girls as He read his book with Rachel who was nowhere to be found yet he didn't notice. Itachi continued to read as He ignored the Crazy fan girls.

"Itachi~! Your so Cool! Please be my Boyfriend!"

"No way! Itachi is mine so back off , Bitch!"

"Nuh-uh Itachi-kun is Mine and Mine only!"

Rachel was currently twitching as she read her favorite book , She then stand up and shouted. " ALRIGHT! SHUT UP AND LEAVE YOU STUPID FANGIRLS!"

The Fan girls turned to glare at her but once they got a glimpse of her face , They paled. It was one of the Scarlet's Friends , Rachel Gonzalez. They heard a Rumor that ones who either , annoy/bully/beat up/Angry or make one of the friends of Scarlet cry. She would make your life a living hell , physically.

So the Fan girls ran away in fear , that Scarlet was here. Rachel then sat down next to Itachi and continue to read her book.

"Hn , Thank you." Itachi thanked , nodding.

Rachel smiled with a blush on her cheeks. " Your Welcome , Hm."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**With Tobi and Lily.**

* * *

"La La La~" Lily sang as she and Tobi made a Sand castle as People passing by , cooed at them for being a cute couple which the Two Idiots are oblvious of yet Madara and Scary Lily were blushing.

As soon as they finished making the sand castle , Tobi was saying. " Yay! Tobi-kun and Lily-chan finished making the sand castle! Let's go inside! Lily-chan!"

"Wait no , Tobi-kun -!" She was cut off when It was too late. Once Tobi put his head inside the Gate , The Castle collapse trapping Tobi's head to the Ground. Lily Grabbed his legs and pulled. After that , Tobi's Head was out of the ground with a Pop.

Tobi turned Lily with his eye-hole having waterfall-like tears. " Im Sorry , Lily-chan! Tobi-kun broke the castle!" Tobi cried.

Lily laughed. " It's fine , Tobi-kun! Atleast we have fun , right?" Lily smiled making Tobi sniffed and nodded.

"Yeah! We had fun! Let's go make a bigger One , Lily-chan!"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**With Zetsu and Daisy...**

* * *

Zetsu and Daisy were just talking about Plants , Flowers and Nature. People would often turn to Zetsu , thinking he had weirder skin than Kisame but both of them ignore it and continue to chat happily.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**With Amber and Hidan...**

* * *

God knows what they're doing , So let's leave it be...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kakuzu and Catherine...**

* * *

" That'll be 5 cents , sir..." A Scared cashier said as He watched pick up 5 cents from his wallet and pay him the money.

Kakuzu and Catherine were having the best of their lives. No Hidan or Amber. No Annoying People. Just Cheap things and Money.

* * *

_**OMAKE STARTS!**_

* * *

_**Warning: Characters may be OOC.**_

* * *

_**" Why Hello , their Our lovely veiwers. Im Fairy Gomi." Gomi said with a charming , shy smile.**_

_**" Sup Our Awesome readers , Im Saber Mawi!" Mawi greeted with a Peace sign.**_

_**" And Welcome to... Our Omake!" They both said.**_

_**" Today's First Guest is Rogue Cheney with Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth (Fairy Tail) and also Sasori no Akasuna with Deidara no Iwa from the Akatsuki , Tresha! Let them in." Mawi said as she look at the paper.**_

_**"On it!" Tresha called as she pushed the Four Guys into the Show.**_

_**" Yo! Sting Fans! Sting-sama is here~!" Sting said cockly as he put his hands on his Pockets. " And Why Hello My Favorite Author." Sting greeted Mawi with a smirk making the said female blush and look away. **_

_**Deidara glared at Sting."Oi! Don't go call Mawi-chan 'Yours' She's Mine , un!" This made Mawi blush even more making Gomi giggled.**_

_**"Hello , Gomi-san." Rogue greeted with a small smile , making Gomi blush.**_

_**"H... H... He... llo... R-R-Rogue-san..." Gomi shuttered.**_

_**Sasori glared at Rogue then turned to Gomi. " Ohayou , Gomi."**_

_**"O... Ohayou... Sasori-danna." **_

_**Rogue glared at Sasori who clearly glared back , Brown vs Red.**_

_**Meanwhile with Deidara , Mawi and Sting.**_

_**" She's Mine , Not yours blondie." Sting said.**_

_**"Hey! Your a Blonde too , un! You just insulted yourself!" Deidara glared at him.**_

_**"I Dont Care , Girly man!" **_

_**" Oh no you didn't , un!"**_

_**"Oh Yes I did!"**_

_**Then The Two idiotic , cocky , blue eyed , blonde boys wrestled to the floor with Mawi still frozed on her chair , blushing madly.**_

_**Back with our Favorite Quite People.**_

_**" Gomi-san likes me more , sense your already gone , Sasori-san." Rogue said.**_

_**" Oh really? Just because Im gone that dosen't mean , She replaced me. Im her **__**First **__**Anime Crush." Sasori retorted.**_

_**"To tell you the truth... Sasuke was my first Anime Crush..." **__**Gomi thought as she blush trying her hardest not to faint.**_

_**" Im the guy she favors most , Caring , Quite , loving and Generous unlike Mr. Emotionless here." Rogue said stoicly.**_

_**" Says the Person who dosen't speak much." **_

_**That's it! Gomi then fainted without the boys noticed.**_

_**With our Crew.**_

_**Stacy rolls on the floor laughing her ass off. " I never thought , Mawi and Gomi could get into Love Triangles!"**_

_**Helly giggled. " Who do you think will win Mawi and Gomi's Hearts?"**_

_**Rachel shrugged. " Dont know , But I clearly vote Rogue for Gomi and Deidara for Mawi." **_

_**" I think I'll Vote Sasori for Gomi and Sting for Mawi." Heather says.**_

_**" I think Rachel is right , So I vote the same as her. " Marielle said.**_

_**"Nuh-uh! Heather's votes are more right than Rachel's!" Stacy argued.**_

_**Then the Four Girls turned to Helly and Cathy. " Who do you think are right , Helly , Cathy?"**_

_**Helly smiled. " I think Both are right , Knowing those two. They're both probably going to chose them all." **_

_**Cathy shrugged." Dont know , Dont Care."**_

* * *

_**Thank you for the Reveiws I Love you all! xD!**_

_**Hope you like the OMAKE xD!**_

_**Questions:**_

_**Who's your Favorite Voice Actress of Akatsuki's Roses?**_

_**Who do you think will get Gomi and Mawi's hearts?**_

_**Do you think Gomi and Mawi will chose both Rogue , Sasori , Deidara and Sting?**_

_**If Some of you dont know , Who Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney are then search on Google! They're from an Anime Called Fairy Tail!**_

_**Note: I just updated this sense I got a Day-off! So you have to wait till april for me to update! Sorry!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**G/N: Why Hello! I Decided to Update~! Sense... I really got nothing to do... At all... So... From now on! I will be updating all of My Stories~! But don't think Im going to update faster! Im only going to update at Thrusdays or Fridays... Sense Im out of internet from now on... *cries* And Note: Sense My Inspiration is this is draining away... Im going to have to make it small... Yup... But don't worry Im working on the Squeal: "The Roses Forgotten Men" or Maybe "The Roses Forgotten Memories" Pick which one and So... The Story would probably end less than other Akatsuki Stories.**_

_**Note: Yeah... Im not on Canada yet...~!**_

_**Note: Thiss Chapter probably sucks.**_

_**Disclaimer: The SaberMawi and FairyGomi Writing Company Dosen't own Anything execpt OCs!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Terrors and Closets.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**With the Amber and Hidan.**_

_**Place: Night Club.**_

* * *

"Ugh..." A Groan emitted out from the lips of Amber Waters , She put her hand to her forehead and rubbed the said forehead. She tried to stand up but found herself in the arms of her 'Anime' Crush , Hidan of the Akatsuki. She put his hand away from her waist , gently. He rolled and put both his arms unconciously around her waist , once more , Pulling her closer much for the Red-head's irritation , annoyance and part Happinese and tried to contain her Inner 'Perp' as Cathy called it , in control. She mentally slap herself , She can't just fall for that Silver-head Moron **(G/A: In here , Hidan isn't a Jashinist so yeah... You figure out the others and If you don't like it , then Leave!) **like others girls in fanfictions which Scarlet always tells her about.

She , once again pulled away his arms from her waist , gently. Hoping and Praying for him not to wake up , She would swore if that Moron wakes up , then she's in for some deep lecture from both Rachel and Scarlet. She can tell , Both Scarlet and Rachel held ears of a Hawk and can clearly hear from the Distance , Afterall the Night Club isn't as Far from the Beach House ... Er to say, Mansion. She stand up and looked around . Yup She's in the Night Club. _Man... Everything's broke here... Hidan must have drank to much and destroyed the place and... wait... if Hidan destroyed the place... CATHY AND KAKUZU WOULD HAVE OUR HEADS! I should put the blame on him... I have my power of Puppy Face on my Side! CHA! Woah... I sound like Sakura... _She thought and shooked her head , then something blew up in her head. She rubbed her head and grabbed a random , unharmed chair and sat down. _Damn it , Im having a Major-fucking-headache... I Should get some of those medicine thingsy from Pelagia Later..._

_"BRINGG~!" _She cursed at her phone and put silent before the Moron *cough* Hidan *cough* wakes up , She pressed the answer button and put her phone to her ear. "What the fuck do you want?"

_" AMBERLEENA WATERS! Where have you been?! Scarlet's looking for you! Where are you?!"_ Amber cringed at the Volume of Cathy's whisper shout and she could clearly hear Scarlet's shouts.

_"WHERE IS AMBER?! WHEN I SEE HER I DEMAND AN EXPLAINATION!"_

Amber nervously shaked as she took a deep breath , she's entirely screwed , She swore someone must have hated her. She couldn't blame the person though , She get fights easily. But Back to the matter at hand , She's screwed , If she had the money she would have gone back to New Zealand. And Once she set foot on the Beach House (Mansion) , Scarlet would have dragged her to the 'Intergorration Room' but to her it's 'Welcome to Torture Room'.

" Hey Cat , Could you I don't know... Distract Scarlet for me?" Amber asked.

_"Heck No , You have to this yourselves , Amber. Im not getting in to Scar's Rampages." _Cathy declined bluntly.

" COME ON! Why can't you help your own Partner?!"

_" If you and Hidan become , Mine and Kakuzu's Slaves then will do it." _Cathy offered.

Amber twitched and growled as she imagined.

_"What would you like , Cathy-sama , Kakuzu-sama?" _

She shuddered but it's better than Scarlet going after her. "FINE! Deal!"

On the other side , Cathy smirked and nodded to Kakuzu who had an Evil glint in his eyes.

Amber ended the call imedietly and put the phone on her pocket , grabbing a Stick of wood from the ground. The Red-haired Girl walked over to Hidan. "On the Count of Three... One... Two... THREE!" She slammed the Stick on Hidan's Head.

The Stick broke and Hidan jump, startled."WHAT THE FUCK?!" He glared at the smug female. "What the fuck was that for , bitch?!" He demanded , angrily.

Amber throwed the broken stick away. " Well duh , Mr. _Kibble-Ass-Pookie_. Have you checked your brain? We need to get back to the Beach House or Scarlet would have our fucking heads."

Hidan glared at the Female who called him the name , which Melody gave him as a Chipmunk. All he loved about this girl completely vanished as He growled. "What the fuck did you call me?!"

" Have you gone , deaf? I called you; Mr. _Kibble-Ass-Pookie._" Amber mocked , smirking at him. As Hidan growled , once again.

"Why you-!"

"Now is not the time for you two to be flirting right now." The Bickering or As the voice said , 'Flirting' ceased. Hidan and Amber turned to see none other than Catherine.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to distract Scarlet!"

" I did , Kakuzu's doing the job for me while I pick up you two before you make-out." Cathy teased with a slight smirk.

"WERE NOT FLIRTING!" The Couple denied.

" Suuure you aren't." Cathy said , sarcasticly.

"Wait! That Money Bambi! wouldn't fucking help us unless , He gets some fucking crap from us!" Hidan stated.

Cathy clapped. "Wow! The Moron does use his brain!" She mocked.

Hidan glared at her, "Shut the fuck up , bitch."

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**With the Others.**_

_**Place: Scarlet's Aunt's Beach House.**_

* * *

"Where is Amber?" Scarlet demanded calmly , regaining her composure when Sasori came to see the rukus was all about which Melody secretly dubbed that Scarlet is trying to impress the red-head artist. As if she heard Melody's thought , she glared at her making Melody stuck her tounge out. Scarlet's glare then went to the Money-loving Akatsuki Member which is obviously One of the reasons why Cathy likes him. "I ask again , Where is Amber?" She asked , more forcefully making Kakuzu wrapped his stiches around the slender body of hers much to her inner distaste.

Melody nodded in approval and respect at Kakuzu. " I salute you! You have stopped the Monster from going to Rampage , Good Job , Sargent!" She joked as she mocked Salute at Kakuzu who stare at her for a moment then his christmas-like eyes went back to the furious red-head.

Scarlet was angry and Mad , No... She was Furious , Pissed off. Once she get her hands on her Cousin , She would smack her in the head and drag her to Scarlet's Interrogation Room.

Rachel having enough of this stupidity (courtesy of Scarlet , of course) , stand up and went to her Room , Everyone shot her questioning looks even the Uchiha.

Rachel came back with a CD , Once Scarlet saw it. She paled , as Horror struck on her face. She stared at Rachel. "You wouldn't." The green eyed beauty growled.

Rachel snorted with a small amusing smirk on her face as she remembered what's inside the Video." Oh yeah , I would."

"Dont. You Dare." Scarlet ordered.

"If you stop this then I won't let them see this." Rachel said , holding up the CD.

Scarlet cussed under her breath and eventually agreed , Kakuzu let the his stiches untied the Scarlet-haired woman and Lily skipped over to her, "Scarlet-okami~! Here's the drink you ordered before you got in rampage~!" Said the Innocent Girl , Scarlet shrugged and grabbed the drink.

Scarlet swayed. "Ugh... I think Im getting sleepy-..." In the end , The Furious now sleeping girl was defeated by a non-fighter , Lily.

* * *

**OH WELL~! THAT ENDS IT~! SORRY FOR WRONG SPELLINGS AND GRAMMARS!**

**- Gomi**


	8. Chapter 8

_**G/N: Ohayou~! Minna-san~! I HOPE YOU ENJOY~!**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto.**_

_**Gomi after her Battle with the Dangerous Plot Tigers: Ugh... Soo after I lost to those Plot Tigers... I decided to write a High-School Fanfic (Naruto of Course) which Consist of my Two OCs and the Akatsuki and some other unimportant Characters... *Faints* Soo... It'll come out soon...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Heeey~! Why don't you guys just come out! And join us~!... No... OH COME ON!**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**With the Akatsuki and Girls.**_

_**Place: Scarlet's Aunt's Beach House *Cough* Mansion *cough***_

* * *

"Lily... What did you put in that drink?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow , Calm. Though , Inside her. She was laughing her ass off , After she burned the CD of Course.

"Oh! Lily putted , Uhm... Lily thinks that it's called... kleeping cowder?" Lily wondered as she put her hand to her chin and held a thoughtful expression , She rubbed her chin with her fingers.

Melody face-palm. "Idiot... Idiot... Idiot... IDIOT... DAMN IDIOT!" She punched the top of Lily's head who started to cry.

"But... But... But... Melody-nee-sempai... Lily was just doing a favor for Scarlet-okami-sempai..." She muttured as she sniffed.

"MELODY! You shouldn't hit Lily! That's Mean." Daisy scolded and went over to the sniffing girl's head and patted her head in comfort."Shsssh... Don't cry , Lily. It's okay."

Out of instict , Tobi hugged Lily. "DON'T WORRY! LILY-CHAN! TOBI IS HERE FOR YOU!" Exclaimed the Loud Idiot , while Madara on the other hand was somewhat plotting somsort of prank as revenge.

Lily sniffed. "Thank you... Tobi-kun..." She murmured.

Deidara bonked Tobi in the head. "Shut up Tobi , your annoying , un."

Tobi then clinged into Deidara's arm. "But SEMPAIIIIII~! TOBI WAS JUST COMFORTING LILY-CHAN~! TOBI'S A GOOD BOY~!"

Out of Instict once again , Deidara elbowed Tobi in the Gut making Lily squeal.

"Tobi-kun!" She squealed in worry. "Daisy-sempai~ Help Lily carry Tobi-kun into the Medical Room~" Daisy sighed as she helped Lily with Zetsu following the Trio.

Two Pair of Amused Laughter was heard. " BWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone turned to see Amber rolling on the floor with Hidan , Cathy held an amused smirk. "Seems like some drama was starting , too bad it was put into an end."

Once Amber calmed down while Hidan was still rolling on the floor with amused laughter. " Haha... Now that's out of me..." She paused as she looked at Hidan then stomped her foot into his _gorgeous_ features , making him jump and glare at the smirking woman. "Now that's done... Why don't we go wake Scar up and have some decent Lunch."

"What was that for , Fucking Bitch?!"

"Bitch? Who are you calling a Bitch , Bastard?!"

"YOU , DUH! Isn't it fucking Obivious?! Your fucking brain cells must have with that fucking ugly laugh of yours!"

Amber gasped. "OH yeah?! Your laughter is worst than Mine you PERVERTED BASTARD!"

Deidara gasped for breath as He was laughing earlier with Kisame.

"Tch. Laughter dosen't mean a fucking thing to me! IM A FUCKING S-RANK CRIMINAL! I KILL! I MURDER! I FUCKING STEAL! YOU SHOULD BE FUCKING SCARED OF ME , PANSY!"

"PANSY?! YOUR CALLING _ME _THE GREAT KICK-ASS GIRL , AMBERLEENA WATERS! A FUCKING PANSY!? HOW DARE YOU-...!"

The Two were knocked out by none other than their Partners , Catherine and Kakuzu who were both annoyed and didn't want to disturb the monster's sleep.

Both Rachel and Melody let out a sigh of reliefs. "Oh Thank God, They're finalling stopping before Scar wakes up..." "I can finally get some peace for once..."

Cathy looked down. "Troublesome Idiots..." She muttured while Kakuzu silently agreed with her.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Tonight...**_

* * *

"COME ON~! Scarlet~ Itachi~ Rachel~ Pein~ Konan~ Cathy~ Kakuzu~ Sasori~ JOIN US!" demanded the drunken Melody as Said People locked themselves into Scarlet's room , where everything was blocked icluding the windows as if they're worst fears are outside.

Konan , Rachel , Cathy were reading some books or magezines while Scarlet was asleep , snoring softly. Pein and Itachi were thinking of plan to knock them all out whil Kakuzu was secretly stealing Scarlet's Bank Money and Sasori looking threw her drawings and school supplies with her Albums were also their , He was currently holding back a snort were He saw Scarlet in a Pink _Puffy _Dress with Amber also wearing the same thing , both of them fake smiling with twitches on their eyebrows that you could clearly tell that they're were hating that.

"No."

And Soon you shall find out what happen earlier...

On the Next Chapter of course.

* * *

**SORRY IF IT's SHORT! GOMENASAI!**


	9. Not a Chapter Author's Sorry NOTE

_**Im Sorry But... Im going to Quit Fanfiction... It's been a year sense Im in it , ne? The Two Red Strings would be in Angelcakes564's Position now and If you had any questions... Ask her... My Love for writting seems to have gone away for somehow... Im sorry... And Yes she's going to change the chapters too... And Yes Mawi's is also quiting this...**_


End file.
